


lover

by russoa



Category: Karryon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	lover

"可是我没看够……宝宝，把免提打开，把摄像头对准那里。"易烊千玺红着脸钻进了被子里把手机扔在被子外面。"不早了，我要睡觉。"王俊凯才刚刚被挑起了性欲哪有叫停的说法，他打开床头柜拿出藏起来的笔记本，洋洋洒洒地写上几行字:2017年10月14日，千玺晚上对我言听计从，我们第一次隔着手机屏幕做爱。

 

 

他放下本子抿住唇角盯着手机上照向天花板的屏幕渐渐有些晃动，屏幕上出现了他深爱的那张脸。易烊千玺倚在床头一手拿着手机，另一只手慢慢褪下自己的上衣，王俊凯看到晃动的镜头照到他胸前挺立的茱萸，他屏住了呼吸，"真乖，你伸手揉揉它，像平时我那样对待它。"

 

 

他往后移了下手机，纤细的指尖按压揉弄着一边的红豆，王俊凯视线黏着画面呼吸越来越重，"揉一揉另一边。"易烊千玺听话地换了一边去蹂躏。

 

 

王俊凯感觉自己有了反应一只手忍不住隔着内裤抚摸着炙热，"千玺乖，把裤子脱了。"他一手举着手机动作像被放了慢动作，他揪住睡裤的一边慢慢往下褪直到膝盖，王俊凯到他的内裤被濡湿了一片，"我在抚摸着你……感觉到了吗？"写作者的想象总是格外丰富，王俊凯将手机贴近耳边仿佛那个日思夜想的人就躺在自己身旁。

 

 

易烊千玺湿红着眼睛慢慢脱下内裤，他拧开润滑剂挤了一手，听从着王俊凯的话张开双腿暴露着最私密的部位，他紧咬住下唇抬着的胳膊已经有些酥麻，他倚在床头镜头能看到他全身赤裸的样子。王俊凯终于忍不住释放出自己的挺立，"千玺……我要进去了。"

 

 

他紧咬住下唇慢慢将沾满润滑剂的手指没入穴口，这样的姿势不舒服极了，"呜……小凯。"王俊凯用低沉的喘息声回应着，"宝宝镜头往下一点，让我看看你那里。"他一边照做着一边没入了第二根手指开始慢慢抽插着。"再深一点，找最敏感的那个点。"

 

 

沾满润滑液的指尖进出发出的噗噗水声被免提声放大，对王俊凯来说这就是最美妙的音乐。易烊千玺觉得前面涨得难受便抽出手指握住性器有些粗暴地套弄着。"不能碰那里……你不听话了吗？"

 

 

他听话地松了手眼睛雾蒙蒙地瞪着王俊凯，通红的穴口泛着亮光，他重新颤抖着将手指填进去对准敏感点不断按压戳弄着，"啊……嗯……"王俊凯看得口干舌燥不由得加快手上的速度。"小凯……我要到了——"

 

王俊凯刚想回应要一起才行，却忽然被一通电话打断了，又是王源，他正在兴头直接挂断了发现微信视频也被中断了。他刚想给千玺回过去，结果一遍一遍被王源的电话打断。"喂！你到底什么事？"


End file.
